


Peach

by MortuaryBee



Series: Better Left Unsaid [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Conversations, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortuaryBee/pseuds/MortuaryBee
Summary: Crowley confronts Dean about his Cas problem.





	Peach

"Listen, babe. I get. I really do, but there’s a simple solution."

 

"Well thank goodness. I don’t know what I would do without your eternally unwavering support. What’re you even doing here?"

 

"Unlike some people _I_ care enough to show support when needed and it’s mutually beneficial of course."

 

"Oh yeah? And what exactly does this have to do with you?"

 

"Nothing. I don’t work with sloppy, but unfortunately I have to work with you. So talk to him, fuck him, kill him? I don’t care, just get yourself together."

 

"I musta missed the rag on Dean's personal life memo. Who sent it to you? Your over inflated ego or your desperate need for attention?"

 

"Ah yes. Deflecting insult blah blah. While I do love a rousing case of Classic Winchester I don’t have the time.'

 

"Like you’re not defensive Mr. dress fancy all the time? Screw you and your shiny shoes."

 

Crowley disappears and reappears pressed against Dean with an arm around his shoulder.

 

"Seriously, just get it over with already."

 

Crowley squeezes his bicep and vanishes.

 

"Asshole."


End file.
